I signed my death
by azab
Summary: six teenagers enroll in an institute to help them walk the right path, little did they know they are signing their death Warning: this story might contain explicit stuff for adult
1. new kids

I own nothing

New story for my fav pair in one piece smokerXace if you are interested please review

Opening the office door Smoker signed at the bunch of teenagers siting on the chairs in front of his desk, they were all handcuffed with their hands in front of them, counting them he noted they were six in total and they were ignoring him.

a pink haired girl was singing some crap they called songs these days while she was moving her body left and right, a boy was glaring at the window with red lipstick and black nails, a boy was shouting that he was hungry while another was sleeping on his shoulder, another was looking at his feet and the last one was spacing out

Smoker cursed his luck as he was assigned to explain the rules in the institute for them, the institute was formed to help criminal children to walk the right path, but to Smoker it seemed like it was build to torture the youngsters, signing he entered the office and sat in his assigned chair, he had to get this over with so he could take his break early


	2. realisation

I own nothing

Look at author note in the end

Dropping on his bed Ace signed, after their grandfather's death the brothers actions weren't over looked anymore so they were dropped into this institute learn how to behave and since Ace was still a minor at the age of seventeen he didn't have to be thrown in jail and was brought with his brother here

Each person was given his own room but there was a specific time to stay in it, each person had to be in their room at ten in the evening till six in the morning and no other time they were permitted to be in it

Deciding to sleep Ace opened his eyes when he heard a moan from the next room then there was a banging sound and groans could be heard

'Great this is what you get when you put teenagers in the same building' and with this thought Ace got out of bed to put a stop to the two people that were screwing in the next room

arriving at his bedroom's door he heard a cry from the next room, it wasn't a pleasure kind of cry but a pained one and he hurried to the next room knocking at the door while wondering where was the adults and why wasn't there anyone out in the corridor

when the door opened Ace got his answers, there in front of him was one of the supervisors Borsalino, the man's shirt was opened so was his pants zipper, he was sweating and he didn't look amused, Ace felt his blood boil and he looked behind the man only to see a blond shaking and naked

"WHAT THE HELL?!" one of the reasons Ace got into lots of fights was because he couldn't control his anger, a part of his brain registered that if the supervisor was behind it no one would do anything about the situation but the bigger part of him wanted to punch the others face as he attacked the annoyed supervisor only to be stooped by three guards that weren't here before and was pushed to the floor hands behind his back

"LET GO! LET ME HIT THE BASTARD OVER THERE HE WAS RAPING TH..." Ace couldn't continue his words as someone's shoes connected to his jaw, raising his face he looked at the man who kicked him only to find him smirking down at him, and then he was grabbed by his hair as the other brought their faces close only to spite on him

The black haired teen closed his eyes as some spite entered in it he heard the supervisors voice order the guards to take him to the punishment room and he cursed his luck as he felt himself dropping to sleep his last thoughts before sleep took him were

'Damn narcolepsy'

opening his eyes Ace found himself in some room chained to a chair then a man came in and gave him a lecture about being disrespectful, when the freckled teen tried to bring the rape he was ignored, so he came to a conclusion that all the workers in here were on and what was happening but they chose to be quite about it, cursing his luck Ace decide to stay silent and think about a plan to flee with his brother out of this place, Luffy was small and he kept entering into lots of trouble, Ace didn't want to think what danger his brother was in, then his thoughts went back to the blond boy

'Can't leave him here and the others too else but would the they agree to running away with us and would there be any traitor in the middle that would tell on us and why does this seem like a freaking bad movie'

"Hey listen to what I am saying if you want to go back to your room, it is already past bed time" rising his face to the man in front of him the teen nodded so he can go back to his room and plan his escape

"So if you get three of these you will be sentenced to isolation for a whole day" said a the man whose name Ace noted was Jango then he realized what did the man say

"Wait I won't be punished now? And three of what?" his words made the man in front of him turn red with anger but to the teen's luck he only breathed to calm himself and said

"You weren't listening weren't you?" the man was used to these kids they all were just spoiled brats in his eyes

"look at your shoulders" and Ace turned his head to his shoulders "see that red strip" the teen nodded "it is your first red mark if you got three you will be send to isolation and don't try to take it off we know who has them and if we see you without it you will be punished differently"

"So they are put on us like some kind of dogs?" Ace tune held anger in it and the man didn't like it, he moved his head next to the teen and said in a low voice

"don't think you can do something about it boy, I dealt with the lots of your kind before and i kno.." his word were cut when the door opened and someone entered, Ace couldn't see who since he was bound to the chair but he could see fear in Jango's eyes as the person drew near, the teen heard his footsteps stop behind him and saw a tattooed hand on his shoulder

"I suppose you finished your work, can you leave so I can talk to mister Ace here" said a smooth voice and the teen felt a shiver run along his spin, whoever entered gave Ace a bad feeling about him and he wished the guard would stay as he saw him in a hurry to get out

The man came into his view and Ace saw gray eyes looking at him, the smirk on the other's face promised no good and the teen wished his grandfather didn't die for the hundredth time

After the supervisor was finished with him he got out leaving the blond teen behind, alone and bruised the he made his resolve, he wasn't going to take more shit from this hell hole and was going out one way or another

crawling to the window he used the wall as a support to stand, opening the window he looked down, the height wasn't enough to kill a normal person but with his body in this state he knew he wasn't going to survive it, taking a deep breath a smile decorated his face as he saw freedom in-front of him, putting his weight on the window's stall he felt the gravity pull him as a voice shouted from behind him

"WAITE!"

Sorry I killed Garp but had to for plot's sake also no one guessed the people before but I hope you try guessing who the blond is

And no Smoker in this chapter heheehe next chapter he will be in so don't worry oh and this story will be dark and lots of people will die also sorry for rushing the chapter I hope it didn't suck


	3. teams

**I own nothing**

**Asarat: thank you **

**A/N: sorry for the late update and thanks to all those who read this story and followed it**

**Sad news that I won't get time to update my stories since I have finals but I promise that if I had some free time I will try my best and please leave a review, even flames are welcomed **

**Another thing is I apologize to all the people who read the bound since I couldn't update it but the chapter is still in the middle and I am trying to update **

Gray clouds decorated the sky giving the institute a gloomy atmosphere, Ace signed as he turned his face from the window; he looked at the sleeping figure on his bed and felt his heart clinch

'this could have been Luffy' shaking his face to get rid of the dark thoughts that clouded his mind he sat next to the unconscious blond boy on his bed, the guy who wanted to take his own life by throwing himself from the window, his name was Basil Hawkins

remembering the words of the doctor Ace got up to bring more bandages as he noted that the ones that adored the sleeping teen were slowly turning red, the doctor Trafalgar Law had promised Ace to keep one of them safe as he was indebted to their grandfather and Ace choose Luffy, so now he had to look out on his own but he didn't trust the dark doctor and as reached the small infirmary room he wanted to turn back but the thoughts of the blond kid made him knock on the door

when no one answered the freckled teen entered the room and noticed it was empty, he thought about waiting for the doctor but remembering the abused guy made him change his mind, he went to Medicine cabinet and when he was about to take some fresh bandages he heard a rustling sound, turning around he noted it was just the sound of the curtains moving as the window was open and the wind outside was really picking up, getting the bandages he moved to close the windows only to stop and look at the scene in front of him

the winds made the tree brunches dance and a loud whooshing sound came from them, everything else moved with the wind from the metal buckets to the small grass beds creating a beautiful melody and as he stood frozen at the beauty in front of him he didn't notice the sound of the door being open nor did he notice the sound of the footsteps behind him singling that there was another person in the room until he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he came to face Smoker who was glaring at him

"What are you doing here brat?" said Smoker with his ruff voice making Ace's heart beat faster as adrenaline pumped into his veins

"I.. I wanted to talk to the doctor" 'oh shit!' Ace thought as he was caught red handed with the bandages in his hand, he knew that it looked like he was trying to steal the bandages and he didn't want to be punished because it will take time and the boy on his bed needed those bandages now, cursing his stupidity Ace prepared himself for the worst

"Those bandages in your hand, for whom are they?" asked the older

"They are for me sir" laid Ace as he didn't want to reveal the boy's whereabouts to anyone since he wasn't sure if this man was a pervert or not

"Liar, but I'll let you go for now, next time I catch you it won't be nice" said the smoking man as he pushed the teen out of the infirmary

"Ah sir" said Ace as he turned around to face the annoyed man

"You shouldn't smoke in the infirmary" noticing the anger mark on the older man's head Ace ran back to his room

...

Getting to his room Ace began to change the other boy's bandages, then he covered the boy with the old blanket and sat next to him in the only chair in the room, he wanted to be by the boy's side when he woke up but he fell asleep due to his narcolepsy

...

the morning sun came through the window lightning the dark room and woke the only person in the room, the first thing the freckled boy noticed as he opened his eyes was the empty bed, the next thing was the old clock on the wall that read four fifty nine and as soon as the hand moved on five sharp a loud alarm came booming through the room from a speaker high next to the door that he just noticed, groaning Ace woke up and opened the door

Ace noted that the others were standing next to their doors as a man was counting them, he closed the door behind him and stood in front of his door waiting for the man to come and count him so he could bring his clothes and go to the bathroom for a shower, one of the rules that were explained to them when they first came was the count rule that said that they should be by their doors at five so they could be counted to see that no one had ran from the institute then they had a free hour before they had to be down in the dining hall to start their day

as the man came closer Ace noticed that the blond boy was standing next to him looking at the ground, he surpassed the argue to speak to the other and faced the person in front of him which was another blond with a curly brow

the other guy glared at him and Ace wondered if everyone was unfriendly here and as the man came to him he looked straight at his face and saw the look the man was giving him which send shivers down his spin and he felt his anger boil inside of him, the man dared to look at him as if he was some piece of meat served on a golden plate, the man took note of the glaring teen and humped, he thought that he will keep that in his mind

After the inspection finished Ace turned to Hawkins only to find him gone and his door closed, signing he returned to his room and fetched his clothes to go to the bathroom, he was stopped in the way by the curly brow teen

"I saw you glaring at the inspector" said the blond

"Yeah"

"I just wanted to warn you not to do it again and to tell you that you don't really seem that bad, so want to team up" the boys words made the black haired teen confused

"Team up? Against who and why" he was answered by a mocking laugh and got annoyed at the teen for laughing at him

"What's your deal?" asked Ace raising his voice

"Oh you are so naive aren't you" said the other as he calmed himself and pushed his hair back reviling a long scar that ran up his face

"Look here it is either you eat or get eaten, you know survival of the fittest" said the blond in a mocking tune

"So you are telling me that you team up against each other" said Ace who didn't like what he was hearing

"Glad to know that you are not dumb as you look like" said the blond who was getting tired from the other, and after thinking about it Ace replied

"No, I don't want to team up with anyone" saying that he noted the other signing and he turned to go to the bathroom's direction but before he went far he heard the other say

"You will come to understand eventually and when you do I'll let you join us"

Ace didn't like where this, why team up against each other when they all should be teaming up against the supervisors of this place, signing he wished he could understand this place more


	4. mission

**I own nothing**

**Naomi Zakuro: yes he will be in the story do you want to pair him with someone? and thank you for the review **

**A/N: sorry for the late update, I was busy with writing my other stories, not that it a good excuse but I will try to update sooner this time, and please don't forget to review**

* * *

entering the bathroom Ace discovered that it was a shared one, he sighed and went to take his bath in one of the stalls, finding an empty one near the end where a boy with green hair was taking his, Ace groaned when he saw that the stalls didn't have doors, saying a small prayer he discarded his clothes and opened the water

"shit!" he cursed as the ice cold water hit his skin and he began to rubbed his arms trying to gain some warmth, hearing a chuckle from his right, he turned and glared at the one eyed boy next to him, the boy gave him a smirk then turned his eyes to Ace's dick

"You are small" said the boy bluntly and Ace felt his face heat up

"Care to repeat that asshole!" he growled at the boy, but the sound came as a whimper from his mouth because of the cold water, the green haired boy laughed and then pointed to himself

"I am Zoro, I will welcome you in our group if want to join" he said and Ace felt like hitting his head on the bathroom's titles

"Don't bother marimo, I already did and he refused" said a voice to his left and he turned only to see the blond boy from before, Ace wanted to groan when he realized that he was in the middle of two boys from the same group, this whole situation was making him feel uneasy

"Oi Ace! Move and let me take a bath with you" said a voice from behind him, turning around he saw his best friend Kidd, one of the boys that came with him

"No idiot, go take yours elsewhere" Kidd ignored his words and entered to the same stall pushing him to the wall

"Damn! The water is icy" said the red haired and Ace wanted to kill him yet at the same time, he wanted to laugh at him

"Kidd, get ou-" he was cut off by the other's glare

"I came to help you ass whole, the least you could do is stay silent" the red haired whispered into his ear

"Save me from what?" Ace whispered back

"those two looked like they wanted to eat you idiot" Kidd whispered back and gave Ace a hit to his head with his hand, Ace blinked and then turned around to see that, the two boys had already left

"what?!" he said out loudly and Kidd sighed

"Idiot"

* * *

Getting out of the shower room Ace headed to Luffy's floor to check on his baby brother, there he saw the doctor standing by the bathroom's door, and then Luffy came out of the bathroom laughing happily, Ace smiled seeing his brother then glared at the doctor, Law seeing Ace's serious face smirked and said something to Luffy who turned around and waved

"Ace!" Ace waved back and hurried to his brother

"Lu, did you dry your hair properly?" he asked and the boy nodded

"What a nice brotherhood" snorted the doctor beside them then turned to leave

"Wait" said Ace and the man stopped, turning his face to look at him, he raised his eyebrow

"Thanks"

"I keep my words, Portogas-ya" said the doctor before taking his leave, Luffy then began to laugh and Ace gave him a questioning look

"What's so funny?"

"Ace likes Trao-doctor-guy, and I like him too" said Luffy happily and Ace ruffled his hair

* * *

Eating in the canteen, Ace and Luffy were joined with their group on the table, the group consisted of Kidd, boney, Killer, Chopper, Ace and Luffy, and they all began to chat in a low voice telling each other about their new discoveries of this hell whole, in the end Ace concluded that they were in the worst place ever!

"I tell you, the women who was checking us, was feeling me up, she even purred when she reached my breasts" said Boney eating the disgusting soup like thing they gave them

"I want meat"

"The place is full of diseases" said a shaking chopper while looking at the people around them, Ace noted that the other teens didn't look like the healthiest bunch and then he remembered the blond from yesterday

"I want meat"

"The guards locked me up, when I asked them to go to the toilet at night" said Kid looking at the dish in disgust and Ace winced

"I want meat"

"I had to take a bath with perverts" said Killer, Ace blushed remembering the accident in the bathroom

"I want meat"

"You are not the only one" said Kidd

"Really? Who else" said Killer and Kidd looked at Ace

"I want meat"

"Luffy you want my share?" Ace asked his brother to avoid the questioning glances his friends gave him

"Ok!" said Luffy then ate Ace's share of food with a lightning speed, Ace avoided eye contact and Killer sighed, beside him Boney returned to her meal while Kidd was lost in deep thought

* * *

After eating their breakfast, the group each headed to the section he or she was assigned to, they had to start working on some odd jobs as a kind of discipline, then they were to take some lectures and later on after dinner, they were supposed to go back to their jobs, Ace was cleaning some sheets with his hands while sitting on a rock with his group, hearing a beautiful voice singing he got up from his place and followed the direction of the voice, the other boys who worked with him didn't even raise their heads and Ace thought it was strange, a part of him thought it was better if he return to his post, but his curiosity got the best of him and he left the place to search for the owner of the voice

Reaching behind the building he saw a blond boy standing in the sun by a big window while singing, he coughed to get his attention and the boy stopped to look at him

"Hey, I..I heard you sing.." said Ace rubbing the back off his head shyly

"And?" asked the blond and Ace grinned

"You have a beautiful voice!" the boy's eyes widened then he laughed

"Thank you" he said and Ace's grin widened

"My name is Portogas D Ace and yours?"

"Sabo" said the boy smiling

"Sabo? Why were you singing?" he asked moving closer to the teen

"It is my job for today" said the boy and then went back to singing, Ace smiled and sat next him on the floor, closing his eyes he began to listen

"Portogas!" a voice made both boys turn around; Ace grinned when he saw the smoking supervisor while Sabo frowned

"Go back to your post young man or else I will change your job to cleaning the toilets" Ace's grin dropped and he got up and ran back to his work, he saw the condition of the toilets, and he didn't think he could get near them again, let alone use them

"Smoker why are you being nice to him, you will jeopardize our mission" said the blond in a dead serious voice, the man looked at teen in front of him and then sighed

"He is Garp's grandson" Sabo's eyes widened and then looked at his feet

"Is he… is he Dragon's son?" he asked in a low voice and Smoker snorted

"dunno"

"Ah ok, I will go to my work too" said the blond faking a smile and then continuing his singing, Smoker frowned then left, he wished he could help the blond but they had an important mission to accomplish, they could not make a single mistake or else they will be caught and Aokiji's life will be wasted in vain


	5. debt

**I own nothing**

**A/N: this chapter is posted today for the occasion of my sister's birthday; this chapter is dedicated to her and Luffy, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUFFY! Even though he is not present in this chapter and please don't forget to review  
**

* * *

looking at the gathered clouds that moved in the sky Ace felt board and his hands hurt, he was in the lecture hall where they were supposed to take their lessons in from now on, they were to study from ten till three pm with no break in the middle, the freckled teen felt his stomach rumble and was regretting giving his share of food to Luffy this morning, he had to wait till three to eat again, a hit on his head made him turn and watch Kidd growl at him

_'Pay attention in class'_ was what he wanted to say, but Ace understood it wrong as _'let's skip class'_ rolling his eyes at the red haired he turned and saw the teacher in his face

"Mr. Portogas, you have detention after class and pay attention" Ace sighed and cursed his luck

'Shit shit shit, no food!'

* * *

looking at the supervisor who was busy writing some reports Ace wanted to hit his head, he was board and the man in front of him was doing nothing but writing reports from the time he came to him, at first when he was brought to the room Ace thought he was going to be beaten up, but when he saw the smoking supervisor he felt relived, something made the teen trust this man

"Can I go now?" he asked the busy man and was ignored, turning his head to the clock he saw it was four thirty, he growled thinking of his lost meal and looked at his feet, he hoped his Narcolepsy hit him so he could forget about his dying stomach and burning hands, his hands hurt from all the washing he had to do

"You may go now, but go to your job, no tour this time young man" said the supervisor not even looking up from the paper he was writing in

"Roger!" said the teen and hurried out of the boring office, he smiled as he ran to his post

_'At least now I get to do something and not die out of bore'_

* * *

Ace wished he was back at the supervisor's office now, washing the toilets was the last thing he wanted to do ever, taking a deep breath he entered the dirty stall and when he saw it he wanted to puke his little breakfast out of his system, the stall was super dirty, filled with shit, urine, bugs and flies, he didn't want to be here, but he had to finish this job, so he could eat later on, but the thought of food now made him more sick

Ace then began to clean the place and when he was nearly finished he heard a banging sound from the next stall, going out to look he saw a group of bullies gathered around a scrawny looking teen with a long nose

"so Ussop, we will trash you up and this time there is no Zorro or Sanji to help you" said a mean looking teen and Ace sighed, he looked at the shit bag in his hands and had a great idea, throwing the bag on the teen's head the bullies all were shocked then they turned glaring manically at him, Ace smirked since fighting and beating people was his specialty after all

"You! New-brat will pay dearly for this" screamed the man who was covered in shit and Ace readied himself to block the fist aiming at his face, he was going to enjoy this very much

* * *

Looking at dirty teens in front of him Smoker wanted to close his nose from the hideous smell, he glared at them and they looked at their feet, all but one, the freckled teen was grinning at him and Smoker fought the urge to hit his head

"You all go to the bathroom and clean your selves, then go to the cells for your punishment"

"Wait! What about dinner?" asked the cause of the problem, aka Portogas D Ace and Smoker thought he needed a third cigar

"You don't get any since you brook the rules"

"But I didn't eat my lunch"

"Not my problem"

"And I didn't eat breakfast too"

"Again, not my problem"

"Sheesh, ok how much do we stay in the cell?"

"Three days"

"And food?"

"You don't get any"

"What?!" a glare was sent to his direction and Ace pouted

"Ok wait; I need to go to the doctor to check on my...finger!"

"No"

"But-"

"No buts! Now go and do as I say or losing your meals will be the last of your concerns" and with that the teens got out Smoker's office and the supervisor sighed while massaging his temple

_'Garp's brat is going to make me lose my mind someday'_

* * *

Getting out of the shower Ace shivered when the cold air hit him, he heard a knock on the door and turned to see the doctor looking at him with board eyes while leaning against the doorframe

"you wanted to see me?" asked the man looking at him from head to toe, Ace felt conscious about his state and pulled his dirty clothes to hid himself from the other's gaze, the doctor chuckled and entered to the bathroom while locking the door behind him, getting closer to the socked teen he bet down and whispered to his ears

"There are cameras in this place so do as I say or we will look suspicious" the teen nodded and the doctor took the clothes from his hands, Law began to touch Ace's chest while they talked in whispers

"So what did you want?" he asked feeling the teen shiver at his touches and he pinched his nipple

"Lu..Luffy, take care of him when I am locked in..in the ce..Ah!" moaning Ace covered his mouth and blushed, Law chuckled and the sound made the blood pool around into Ace's northern regions

"I was going to do that without you telling me Portogas-ya" said the doctor as he gave him a kiss on his check and pulled back, the doctor then winked at him and left, Ace fell to the floor feeling embarrassed that a mere man made him feel like that

* * *

Walking to the building where the cells were located in he saw the green haired teen, Zoro waiting for him in the middle of the way while leaning on a tree

"Thank you for protecting Ussop" he said Zoro and then moved to him, Ace nodded and the teen took his hands into his and kissed it making Ace puzzled

"I own you one, and this is an act to make a promise to repay my debt one day" said the green haired teen as he straightened himself and looked at Ace's in the eyes, the freckled teen smiled as an idea came to his mind

"Ok in that case, look after my brother, his name is Monkey D Luffy"


End file.
